virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaguarandi
Jaguarandi (Japanese: ヤガランデ Yagarande) is a recurring, Virtuaroid-like entity seen in the lore of the Cyber Troopers Virtual-On series. It is fought as a boss in Operation Moongate, Force, and in MARZ. General Overview During one of the many tests that the DN Corp. conducted to find prospective VR pilots with a high VOP rating, the consciousness of a young pilot was absorbed into a Raiden during the Reverse-Conversion process, mind-melding the controller and the machine. The result was a horror-inducing glitch and mutation in the M.S.B.S.'s gameplay. Should a player succeed in disengaging against the computers made to challenge the pilot, the bug will manifest itself in the form of a mutated Raiden known as Jaguarandi (pronounced "ya-ga-ran-dee"). This entity is armed to the teeth with a spreading laser and powerful homing explosives. While the armament has been confirmed by reports, the Jaguarandi's size and appearance has varied greatly. Respective eyewitnesses testify to have seen it as red, green, and many other colours. Certain players claim it was as large as a battleship, while some swear blind it was as small as a Dorkas. Regardless of the specific details, one thing is certain; while Jaguarandi has proven to be significantly irritating to players of the M.S.B.S. control games, DN found it to be nothing more than a generic bug, and have no plans whatsoever to remove it from the program. History Phantom Beast Trooper Jaguarandi The greatest, strongest, and most brutal God of Destruction ever encountered by mankind in the Virtual Century. Taking a form similar to a VR, it appeared without its true nature being clear and both size and ability deviate greatly from that category. Unfortunately, details on the actual condition of this machine have not been clarified yet. Since there are no development records in any of the existing plants, the theory that it is another sort of VR-like figure has more credence in recent years. In V.C.0090, although there was a theory that Anbel IV was somehow involved in the development of this machine, the truth is not certain. By the end of V.C.009f, DNA, which entered the center of the 4th Plant in a campaign to regain control of it from Drammen, suffered catastrophic damage. Many surviving DNA soldiers from the disaster, which is referred to as the "Scourge of Jaguarandi", were reduced to a vegetable-like state with their consciousness lost, but there were a few healthy individuals among them. According to their testimony, the unit encountered an "illusion of Jaguarandi" within the plant. Generally, this was regarded as the first sighting of this machine. Even by analogy from limited data, the machine possessed explosive attack power unmatched by any existing weapons. Its drive to destruction is indiscriminate, exerting devastating power, even if it is due to the illusion. Its fury is well-proven in Wild Launcher V.C.a5. As it stands, no reports were made that the machine works after it is fully materialized. However, it is said that if such a thing were to happen, both the Earth and the entire Solar System would collapse in an instant. "What is the Scourge of Jaguarandi?" In general, the incident known as the "Scourge of Jaguarandi" occcurred in the 4th Plant by the end of V.C.009f. It was at the time that DNA entered into the center of the 4th Plant to recapture it, only to suffer catastrophic damage to their forces. *It was later that VCa's OMG had converged, that the DNA that entered the center for the recruitment of the plant suffered catastrophic devastation, as DN company It is speculated that the following situation occurred by linking fragmentary information after bankruptcy. (*=Sentence in need of proper grammatical corrections) In the central area of the ancient ruins, the central building of the 4th Plant, there was a huge V-Crystal, which would later be known as the Earth Crystal. When the incoming corps. witnessed its grandeur as the forefront of the recapture operation, all DNA troops that were deployed inside and outside of the plant ceased all communications at once. Most of the rescued survivors had lost consciousness and were left in a vegetative state, but there were a few healthy individuals among them. According to their testimony, the unit encountered an "illusion of Jaguarandi" within the plant. They were frightened by their fears, and told their parts of the story in fragmented words. "I cannot believe it...I cannot believe it...I do not think I can believe it when I told you this...There is a huge quartz crystal on the circular platform of the ruins' central area ...and more! Besides ...! What should I say...? What on earth are you? Is that huge illusion...?" "...I did not listen to anything and I could not see anything. But...something that I don't understand something is deep inside my heart...There is a dull pain like suddenly stabbing... ...,right after that, I felt like my own consciousness spreading all at once...I am desperate to stay trampled It was. After that, I do not remember anything..." "... At that time, I heard. Indeed, I think that it was a boy's scream. That voice is "Jaguarandi!" I think I was screaming..." There several other soldiers who heard similar words to what was mentioned in the above statement. Their testimonies taken together, the scream of the problem seemed to be a question of content; "011...? Jaguarandi, you're whole...!" However, it has not been clarified yet as to who the boy is, and it is not yet clear whether the owner of the voice is actually a boy or not. Initially, what they saw and heard was thought to be hallucinations due to the severe Virtual-On phenomenon that was inadvertently caused by careless intrusion into the Earth Crystal's sphere of influence. However, as time went on, it became realized that there are many aspects that cannot be necessarily said. In fact, even in Wild Launcher V.C.a5, the illusion of Jaguarandi is emerging in the SBRV Forbidden Zone that spreads around the 4th Plant. This phenomenon is presumed to be caused by a Moon Crystal in V.C.009f and a semi-awakened Earth Crystal acting as a catalyst. But hard evidence of this has not been found yet. However, if this hypothesis is correct, then there is the possibility that Jaguarandi may become completely materialized when the Earth Crystal fully awakens in earnest. This is a disastrous situation that would lead to the devastation of the Earth and humankind. Technical Specifications - Operation Moongate * Crew: ??? * Height: ??? * Width: ??? * Weight ** Body: ??? ** Combat Loaded: ??? * Armor: ??? ** Body Thickness - Front: ??? ** Body Thickness - Side: ??? ** Body Thickness - Rear: ??? ** Limb Thickness - Front: ??? ** Limb Thickness - Side: ??? ** Limb Thickness - Rear: ??? * Primary Weapon: 10 Laser ** Battery: ??? * Secondary Weapon: Bazooka ** Ammunition: ??? * Secondary Weapon 2: Trap Bomb ** Ammunition: ??? * Skeleton System: ??? ** Cranium: ??? ** Vertebral Column: ??? ** Thoracic Cage: ??? ** Shoulder Girdle: ??? ** Upper Limb: ??? ** Pelvic Girdle: ??? ** Lower Limb: ??? * Electrical System ** Main Generator: ??? ** Auxiliary Generator: ??? ** Battery: ??? * Fire Control and Vision Equipment ** Primary Weapon: ??? ** Direct/Indirect: ??? ** Vision Devices: ??? ** Total Vision Blocks: ??? * Power Source: ??? ** Nominal Voltage: ??? ** Virtual-On Resistance: ??? ** Virtual-On Quantity: ??? ** MWP Regulator: ??? ** KF-Ratio KF: ??? ** Conversion Ratio: ??? ** R.C.V.: ??? ** Limited Point: ??? ** KF Feedback Ratio KF: ??? ** DSP Speed: ??? ** RW Speed: ??? ** RD Speed: ??? ** Minimum VOP Requirements: ??? ** Maximum VOP Requirements: ??? ** Recommended M.S.B.S. version(s): ??? * Communications Hardware ** Radio: ??? ** Phone: ??? ** Interphone: ??? * Performance ** Maximum Speed: ??? ** Maximum Grade: ??? ** Minimum Turning Radius: ??? ** Maximum Jump Height: ??? ** Cruising Time: ??? Statistics - Operation Moongate Performance * Mobility: N/A * Jump: N/A * Power: N/A * Fighting: N/A * Weapon: N/A * Armor: N/A Weapons * Left Weapon (LW): Trap Bomb ** Attack Power: N/A ** Rapid-fire: N/A ** Homing: N/A * Center Weapon (CW): 10 Laser ** Attack Power: N/A ** Rapid-fire: N/A ** Homing: N/A * Right Weapon (RW): Bazooka ** Attack Power: N/A ** Rapid-fire: N/A ** Homing: N/A Other - Operation Moongate * Stage: Penalty Stage - Secret Base * BGM: Alice in the Wonderland * Nickname (Virtuaroid Technical Manual): the Punisher, Trespassing into the Secret Base * Introductory Text (Virtuaroid Technical Manual): CAUTION: Those who think that nightmares are just dreams do not know about JAGUARANDI at all. Force/MARZ Jaguarandi returns in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Force, as massive and ferocious as ever, as well as more agile. With the threat of the Phantom Beast Trooper looming as it began manifesting from the old M.S.B.S. v3.33 control terminals, L'ln Plajiner developed the VR-011 Guarayakha for the express purpose of capturing and containing Jaguarandi so that humanity could study it. However, much like with the VR-017 Ice Doll (the prototype of the SGV-417 Angelan), this ended in failure. Jaguarandi proved too powerful to be contained, so it used the Guarayakha as a conduit to materialize into the physical world. When the transformation became reversed, the Guarayakha was left non-functional with its pilot dead. Nonetheless, the Guarayakha was put into production as the TG-11-M Guarayakha, which is capable of transforming into a smaller version of Jaguarandi. It also appears as a boss in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ, in both the Challenge Mode and the Dramatic Mode. In some cases, in both Force and MARZ, the player would fight not one, but TWO of Jaguarandis at the same time, presenting an even tougher challenge if they're going it alone. Jaguarandi comes with new combative capabilities for Force and MARZ. First is its RW, the Buster R, which fires very large beam shots with homing capabilities that can knock down any opponent. Then there is the LW, the Buster L, which fires a slow-moving, bouncing plasma bomb with homing ability. It detonates on contact, temporarily disabling the opponent's ranged attacks. Lastly is the CW, the TCF Eraser, an eight-way sweeping laser spread that is hard to avoid. If its ranged weapons aren't bad enough, Jagauarandi is also capable of close combat, performing hooking attacks with its massive strength to blow away and knock over opponents. Gameplay Strategies As Jaguarandi - Operation Moongate Jaguarandi is playable in both the Sega Saturn port of Operation Moongate and in Sega AGES 2500 Vol. 31: Cyber Troopers Virtual-On for the Sony PlayStation 2. NOTE: To play as Jaguarandi in the Sega Saturn version, a cheat code must be entered; At the title screen, hold down on the D-pad and then press the L and R shoulder buttons simultaneously. If done right, you will be able to play as Jaguarandi. Compared to the boss version, Jaguarandi's defenses are watered down, meaning that it could take as much damage as a regular VR. In addition, its walking speed is sluggish and is a larger target, so dash as often as you need to. But worry not, it still maintains its signature set of weapons, especially the much-dreaded Trap Bomb. As Jaguarandi - Force When playing as the TG-11-M Guarayakha in Force, she features an Anger meter, which fills up as the battle goes on. If this meter reaches full capacity, Guarayakha will temporarily transform into a smaller version of Jaguarandi the size of a standard VR. During this transformation, take advantage of Jaguarandi's immense firepower to let your opponents have it! A standalone version of the smaller Jaguarandi can be unlocked as a playable machine in Force by completing a certain number of missions. During gameplay, Jaguarandi possesses an infinite amount of weapon energy, which would give you a significant, if not unfair, advantage. As Jagauarandi - MARZ Guarayakha cannot transform into Jaguarandi like she could in Force. However, there is a Pro Action Replay code that allows the player to use Jaguarandi, but it only works in the Japanese version of the game. WARNING: It may potentially cause the game to crash! Against Jaguarandi - Operation Moongate Although this machine is considered a "penalty boss" rather than a true boss, it is a difficult opponent for most players. There is a significantly higher chance of encountering it if the player attains a longer overall play time during the simulated missions. This, in turn, affects one's ratings and if the player's overall play time is long enough by the time that the 5th Mission is completed, Jaguarandi will appear as a compulsory opponent. Shoot him until he retaliates, then dash around the arena until time runs out. Easier said than done, of course, since he makes extensive use of his bazooka...and if you happen to run into his spreading lasers, then YOU will lose thanks to the tight time limit. Oh, and don't forget those Trap Bombs! For Temjin, Apharmd, and Raiden pilots, toss a bomb and he'll dash back. He can't evade during this sequence, so use this to initiate a counterattack. Dash to either side, and he'll jump for no apparent reason whatsoever. He's also vulnerable when this happens, so let loose with your arsenal. Another distinctive quirk about Jaguarandi is that when you lose to him and choose to Continue, you'll be up against him again, this time being smaller and less durable, but his offensive capabilities can still cause heavy damage. Against Jaguarandi - Force No information yet Against Jaguarandi - MARZ No information yet Video(s) VIRTUAL-ON beta version|Dorkas VS Jaguarandi @ Space Dock in the beta version of Operation Moongate. Video by Mu. Gallery Operation Moongate OMGJagOutline.png OMGJagCG.png OMGallmachines.png|Jaguarandi (top row, left), with all the other machines in Operation Moongate Trivia *In the beta version of Operation Moongate, Jaguarandi was much more massive and its RW and CW are different than in the final version of the game. The RW fires pillar-like energy shots, and the CW sends rapid-fire beams at the target. (see video) *In all its incarnations, the lid on Jaguarandi's V-Converter never opens during gameplay. *Jaguarandi is the first seen example of the now-iconic "Tangram Eye" iconography, which is mounted on its shoulders. The version seen in Operation Moongate is an early version of the design, which would be replaced with the better known design in Oratario Tangram. With Jaguarandi's return and redesign for Force, it now bears the modern Tangram Eye symbol on its shoulders. *In Operation Moongate, Jaguarandi constantly changes in size. When it first appears, it will seemingly grow into its full height (which varies under different circumstances) during the battle startup. If Jaguarandi wins the battle, it will continue to grow in size during its victory animation. Should Jaguarandi lose the battle, it will shrink back into nonexistence as it explodes. If you lose against him and then continue, he would be smaller than at full height. *Jaguarandi can be unlocked for gameplay in the home ports of Operation Moongate. Strangely, its selectable icon showcases Jaguarandi as a wireframe model rather than the complete design. **If Jaguarandi is selected in Arcade mode, no DN Corp. hangar personnel will be present during its launch sequence. **Jaguarandi's armor does not show physical damage during gameplay when it loses HP from enemy attacks. **For unknown reasons, Jaguarandi's colors were altered for the Sega AGES 2500 release of Operation Moongate. Jaguarandi's 1P color is changed to the 2P color used for the Sega Saturn release, which swaps the primary and secondary color choices, while the 2P color choice is changed to that of Z-Gradt's color pallette. *The large V-Crystal in the center of the Secret Base stage in Operation Moongate is the Earth Crystal. This would later be housed within Bradtos, the mid-boss of Oratario Tangram. The Distorted Shrine level in Oratorio Tangram is a changed form of the Secret Base, with the transformation having been triggered by adverse effects caused by the angry souls within the eight artificial V-Crystals created to contain the Earth Crystal. *When Jaguarandi manifested through Guarayakha, it gained certain aesthetic traits from the diminutive VR that was made to contain it, most particularly its witch hat and cat ears. *Jaguarandi is playable in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Force either by transforming a Guarayakha by filling up the Anger meter, or unlocking it as a dedicated selectable Virtuaroid. This unlockable version of Jaguarandi is only available in the standard Virtuaroid size for gameplay, and possesses infinite weapon energy. *If Jaguarandi's gameplay model is inspected through the Virtuaroid viewer in the Xbox 360 home port of Force, its V-Converter can be discovered mounted behind its head, as was the case with the original Guarayahka prototype. Interestingly, however, its V-Converter appears to be inactive with a non-moving V-Disc. *Incomplete code exists within Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ to play as Jaguarandi. This is only possible through use of Pro Action Replay, but can potentially crash the game. Despite Jaguarandi not being playable by official means, it does have a new MARZ-faction paintjob available for use. *In Force, Jaguarandi is summoned by the Earth Crystal. In MARZ, however, it is summoned by the collected Wild Crystals, which opens the Wild Gate. The sequences are graphically identical, with the Wild Crystals simply being a recolored Earth Crystal. *When you beat Operation Moongate, you will see a sequence of Jaguarandi fighting Z-Gradt at the Nirvana stage in the name entry screen. The Z-Gradt is the victor in this particular battle. *Jaguarandi might have been named in reference to the jaguarundi, a species of small wild cat native to southern North America and South America, as Jaguarandi was first encountered in SA-C49, which is in South America, and jaguarundis are found in South America. Category:Enemies Category:Operation Moongate Category:Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Force Category:Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ